An excavator such as is used in mining, construction and the like, has at least one shovel for scooping up rock, earth, or debris. The shovel has a series of spaced apart teeth. The teeth are supported on tooth adapters. The tooth adapters are secured to support bodies on the leading edge of the shovel.
In most cases the excavator teeth are subjected to rapid wear. They will need to be replaced, sometimes at frequent intervals. The teeth were often secured on the adapters simply by wedges and spools. The teeth could be removed in many cases by a hammer, and replaced as needed. The tooth adapters are also removably attached to support bodies on the shovel. The adapters are also subject to wear and are replaceable from time to time.
For the purposes of this patent both the teeth themselves and also the tooth adapters are collectively referred to as teeth, it being understood that the invention is applicable with equal force to retaining the teeth on the adapters, and also in some cases to retaining the adapters on the shovel, where this facility is applicable.
Some manufacturers have developed various different retention systems, but most are inconvenient, and time consuming to use. Where the shovel is being forced into a pile of material, the forces tend to push the teeth more securely onto their adapters and the adapters onto the shovel.
However, depending on the particular operations being carried out, the teeth can become loose and fall off. In almost all cases the act of dumping the contents out of the shovel resulted in friction forces also tending to dislodge the teeth.
The movement of the material exerts forces on the teeth tending to remove them from the adapters.
The invention is directed to a tooth retention apparatus, retaining the teeth on their adapters, and the adapters on the shovel, where applicable, while being relatively uncomplicated for service persons to remove and replace the teeth when required.
The invention is equally applicable to retaining the adapters on shovel support bodies, where the adapters and the shovel support bodies will accept it.